Secrets of the Night
by inspirationalstars
Summary: Phil Lester was a punk gang leader from Manchester turned rockstar. Dan Howell was his pastel, innocent best friend through it all, even when they started dating and said their "I do's". They left Manchester without looking back, but out of the blue Phil's past comes back to haunt him. Can he and Dan get through it all? Or will Phil's ex-gangmates take everything away from him?
1. 1 - Manchester

Phil sighed softly as he adjusted his fringe, glancing around at his 'friends'. Phil was known as the leader of the most powerful gang in Manchester, England. His gang mates were labeled as his friends, but in reality, they would stab Phil in the back without hesitation. Fortunately, they were completely afraid of him, which helped him protect his best friend, Dan.

Sweet, pastel, twink described Dan Howell almost perfectly. He was the most innocent teenage boy you'll ever meet, and he was Phil's secret admirer. That's right, Dan Howell was head over heels for the strongest, punkest guy in town, Phil Lester. No one would dare to cross Phil, and in turn, Dan. Phil was always overly protective of Dan, mostly because he loved Dan too, but he refused to let himself get any closer to Dan than they already were, only out of fear of Dan getting hurt.

Phil was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of his gang drawing their weapons, his hand instictively going to grab his own. He tensed up slightly when he saw it was only Dan, fear coursing through his veins. Dan should've known not to come out at this time of night, especially when other gangs hung around the area. He wordlessly signaled to his gang to put their weapons away, as to not scare Dan. He walked up to the boy and sighed softly, brushing his curly mess of hair out of his eyes.

"Dan, you promised you would stop coming out at this time of night," Phil started, trying not to sound too condescending as the boy looked down at his shoes. Dan shivered a little, to which Phil immediately shrugged his warm leather jacket off and wrapped it around the small boy's frame.

"I know, Philly. I just couldn't sleep, and you weren't answering your messages," Dan frowned, nuzzling into the warmth of Phil's jacket. He smiled softly, pulling it tighter around his body as he relished in the scent of Phil.

"My phone died hours ago. I've been out for a while," Phil sighed, a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around Dan's waist and led him to the group, keeping Dan close to his side. Dan didn't protest as he leaned against Phil, his eyes scanning the group tiredly. Phil grabbed a cigarette out of his back pocket and lit it, taking a long drag before blowing the smoke away from Dan's face.

"Looks like your boy toy couldn't stay away," one of the gang members, Chris, teased. Dan blushed darkly and buried his head in Phil's chest, causing Phil to pull him closer.

"I could say the same about Peej, though, he left you, if I remember it correctly," Phil snapped, causing Chris to quickly shut his mouth. Dan snickered a little and shivered, the cold air still affecting him. Phil looked down at Dan and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head, sighing quietly.

"Let's go back to my place, yeah bear?" Phil offered softly as he dropped the cigarette, squashing it with the heel of his combat boot. Dan nodded up at Phil, his eyes tired and heavy with sleep. Phil smiled fondly and pressed a quick kiss to Dan's nose, before turning his back to the gang and walking away.

Luckily, Phil's flat was only a short walk away. His parents had kicked him out as soon as they legally could and left town, leaving Phil with only a few hundred pounds and Dan. Fortunately, Phil quickly found a cheap place and a job, which helped him survive until he became the leader of his gang.

He unlocked his flat quickly and led Dan inside, turning the main lights on. He easily slipped his and Dan's shoes off, smiling as the boy carefully hung Phil's jacket up. He scooped Dan up, causing Dan to cling to him like a sleepy koala. He carried Dan upstairs and into his bedroom before gently placing the sleepy boy down. Dan hummed quietly and burrowed under Phil's duvet without hesitation, causing Phil to laugh. He quickly changed into sweatpants and plugged his phone in, making sure it was charging before getting in bed next to Dan.

"Pajamas," Dan whined demandingly as he snuggled into Phil, pouting up at him. Phil laughed again and carefully stripped Dan down before dressing Dan in one of his old university jumpers and sweatpants, both of which were far too big on him. Dan snuggled into Phil and sighed contentedly as Phil quietly leaned against the headboard, his arms around Dan's waist.

"Cute little sleepy bear," Phil teased softly, causing Dan to whine again and blush darkly. Phil chuckled quietly as Dan buried his head in Phil's chest, his breathing eventually evening out as Dan fell asleep. Phil smiled down at Dan and kissed his forehead, holding him close.

"I love you, so much," Phil whispered before falling asleep, Dan in his arms.

When Phil woke up the next morning, Dan was still asleep in his arms. His hair was a curly mess, messier than it was last night, and he was completely on top of him. Phil laughed a little and pressed a quick kiss to Dan's lips before carefully moving him and sliding out of bed. He tucked Dan back in, slipping his glasses on so he wouldn't be stumbling around like a drunk teenager, before padding to the kitchen and turning the coffee maker on. He started a pot of coffee before grabbing ingredients for pancakes. He was halfway through mixing the batter when Dan padded in, still drowning in Phil's clothes, and hugged Phil from behind.

"Good morning," Dan mumbled into Phil's shoulder before placing a small, almost nonexistent kiss there. Phil smiled and leaned back into Dan slightly, adding butter to the pan.

"Good morning. Coffee's over there," Phil said softly, tilting his head in the direction of the coffee pot. Dan grinned sleepily and shuffled over, fixing himself a mug. Phil carefully scooped out a spoonful of batter into the pan, smiling triumphantly at the sizzling sounds that erupted in the air.

"Wow Phil. You're actually not burning the house down," Dan teased, perking up when he smelled bacon.

"I know. I'm so proud of myself. I deserve a kiss," Phil teased back, tapping his cheek jokingly. Dan laughed before pressing a quick kiss to Phil's cheek, smiling widely.

"Happy?" Dan giggled, leaning against the counter as he watched Phil cook. Phil pretended to think for a moment, biting his lip as he did.

"Hm, I kinda think I deserve two," Phil laughed, instinctively pecking Dan's lips. Both of them froze, Dan in surprise and Phil in horror. Dan just smiled and blushed darkly, kissing Phil in return.

"Don't get greedy, Lester," Dan teased, giggling at Phil's surprise. Phil blushed as he flipped the pancake, smiling over at Dan.

"So if I ask for another would that be pushing it?" Phil asked, looking at Dan with mock innocence. Dan nodded, smirking as he sipped his coffee.

"Only if you don't ask me out," Dan said confidently, winking cheekily at Phil. Phil pouted at Dan and pushed his glasses up his nose, huffing playfully.

"Now you're getting greedy," Phil huffed again, starting to make another pancake, "but I guess I'll ask. Dan, will you be my boyfriend?"

Dan smiled at Phil and hugged him from behind again, standing on his tiptoes so he was the same height as Phil's jaw.

"Hm, I'll have to think about that one," he teased, pressing a kiss to Phil's jaw. Phil pouted and flipped the pancake, blushing as he looked over at Dan.

"Now that's just mean," Phil whined, pecking Dan's nose. Dan blushed and giggled, leaning up to kiss Phil again.

"Then I will," Dan whispered against Phil's lips before pulling away teasingly. Phil just wrapped an arm around Dan's waist and pulled him back, kissing him warmly. Though Phil was happy now, a small pit of dread and fear settled in his stomach.

"Dan, love, we're going to have to be secretive about it," Phil said softly, rubbing his nose against Dan's. Dan looked at him confusedly, his eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"Why?" he asked softly, clearly upset. Phil kissed Dan again before setting the pancake on top of the others.

"Because, with me being in a gang and all, you'll become an easy target. I won't be able to protect you all the time, bear," Phil said softly, his voice filled with regret. Dan nodded slowly and kissed Phil's cheek, smiling.

"Your bacon is burning," he said softly, bumping Phil's hip with his own as he grabbed oven mitts. He carefully pulled the bacon out of the oven and set it on the empty part of the stove to cool off before facing Phil again. He kissed Phil softly, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck to pull him down to his height. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and held him close, smiling slightly. After a moment, Phil pulled away, studying Dan's face carefully.

"Are you sure you want this?" Phil asked, clearly concerned about Dan's safety. Dan nodded quickly and kissed Phil again, running a hand through his hair.

"We'll take it slow, and keep it a secret," Dan said softly, smiling up at Phil, "Now hurry up, I'm starving!"

Phil just laughed and finished making pancakes for them before fixing their plates. The rest of the morning was spent bantering and cuddling, mostly enjoying the time they had together before Dan's parents came, as they knew Dan was probably with Phil, just like he always was. Once his parents came, Phil kissed him quickly, holding Dan in a tight hug even though Dan's parents were glaring at them.

"Be safe," Phil whispered in Dan's ear, causing Dan to nod. Dan's father came up to them and yanked Dan away, glaring at Phil. Dan's parents had never really like Phil, as they claimed he was a bad influence on him, and that Phil had turned Dan into something terrible. Dan smiled sadly at Phil as he was led away, kissing his cheek before closing the door behind him. Phil sighed once Dan was gone, jumping as his phone started ringing all of a sudden. He rushed to answer it, nearly missing the call as he bolted into his room. He unplugged his phone and accepted the call, slowly paling as he realized who it was.

"So, Philly, who's the twink?" Charlie snickered on the other end of the line, causing fear to bolt through Phil.

"You won't touch him," Phil growled protectively, wanting nothing more than to have Dan in his flat right now.

"I won't have to. His father'll take care of that for me," Charlie laughed, clearly teasing Phil. Phil felt sick to his stomach as he listened to Charlie's laughter, his hands shaking.

"What do you want?" Phil asked softly, feeling completely helpless at this point.

"What do I want? I want you to leave town, and never come back. Take him with you, if you want, but Manchester belongs to me," Charlie growled, causing Phil to get angry.

"And if I don't?" Phil challenged, biting his lip nervously.

"You'll never see Dan again," Charlie replied, hanging up without hearing Phil's response. Phil slumped down against the wall, dropping his phone next to him. He dialed Dan's number quickly, feeling even more sick when he was sent straight to voicemail. Phil sighed softly as he looked up at the ceiling, his hands trembling. Eventually, Phil decided he would do what Charlie wanted and run, even if it meant the end of his income. He packed a suitcase full of clothes. He never had many clothes anyways, which didn't bother him much, neither did he own any of the sparse furniture in his flat. He wrote a note to the landlord before slipped his shoes and jacket on, leaving his flat for the last time.

He quickly walked to Dan's house, as he didn't have a car, and snuck in through the first floor window, quietly slipping to Dan's bedroom. There he found Dan laying in bed, on Tumblr. Dan shot up when he saw Phil, looking at him with wide eyes. Phil held a finger up to his lips, signaling for Dan to keep quiet. Dan nodded as Phil started packing Dan's clothes in another suitcase, along with his phone, laptop, chargers, and toiletries.

"Phil? What's going on?" Dan asked once they were out of the house, looking up at his boyfriend curiously.

"We're moving to London," Phil replied, putting their bags in the back of Dan's car. Dan looked at Phil confusedly, biting his lip when he saw how worried his boyfriend looked.

"You got threatened, didn't you?" Dan asked knowingly, resting his hand on Phil's shoulder. Phil nodded and kissed Dan's cheek, helping him into the car.

"We're going to be okay, I promise," Phil smiled softly, getting into the driver's seat and driving away without another word.


	2. 2 - Paris

It had been ten years since Dan and Phil left Manchester, and honestly, things couldn't be better for the both of them. Dan called his parents and explained everything to him, and they happily supported the couple until Dan made a YouTube channel. Since then, he's reached nearly seven million subscribers, and the paycheck isn't too bad either. As for Phil, he went to college and got a Master's degree in English and Linguistics, which he never used. However, while at York, he befriended a group of very talented musicians, and together, they formed a pop punk band called Extensive Reality. Since the band's formation, they've risen to the top of the charts in nearly one hundred countries, and Phil became famous. Six years ago, Phil proposed to Dan, and they got married. Everything was going well in the Lester household, at least, for now.

Phil yawned quietly and tightened his arms around Dan, giggling a little as Dan only nuzzled deeper into his chest. Phil groaned quietly as their alarm went off, causing Dan to sit up half-asleep and dazed. Phil smiled and reached over, turning the alarm off. He slid his glasses on as Dan snuggled back into Phil, his head resting on Phil's chest tiredly. Phil wrapped his arms around his sleepy husband, sighing softly as Dan crawled into his lap. He started to drift back to sleep, causing Phil to giggle a little. He grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture, posting it on Twitter and Instagram.

'Looks like my sleepy bear can barely contain his excitement for tour' he captioned, grinning at Dan's protesting whine. Phil purposefully started to wiggle around, trying to wake Dan up. Dan groaned and buried his head in Phil's neck, pouting. After a few more minutes of this, he gave up and slowly slid out of bed.

"Good morning to you to," he grumbled, pouting at Phil. Phil got out of bed and hugged Dan from behind, pulling him into his chest.

"We have to get ready. The plane leaves in an hour and a half, and I know you want to get all dolled up," Phil teased, pressing a kiss to Dan's bare shoulder. Dan mumbled a response and slowly wiggled out of Phil's grip, only to grab his hand and insistently pull him to the bathroom.

"Dan, baby, we can't shower together, you know that. I gotta go finalize the setlist," Phil said gently, causing Dan to groan again. Phil just smiled and pressed a long kiss to Dan's forehead, causing him to flush and smile. As Dan walked into the bathroom (and locked the door with a sleepy pout), Phil headed to the lounge to finish the unsure setlist. He grabbed his laptop and quickly added a few songs before sending it to the rest of his bandmates. He grinned as Dan walked into the lounge, wearing nothing other than a lavender jumper with a cluster of succulents on it (Phil picked it out, and he's quite proud of it) and some white panties (Phil also picked those out, but for other reasons). Dan pouted at Phil and sat down in his lap, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where're my shorts?" he demanded, glaring slightly at Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and smiled sheepishly, kissing his nose happily.

"In the closet, right?" Phil asked innocently, causing Dan to glare suspiciously.

"I've checked the closet, Phillip. They aren't there," Dan hissed, glaring more at his husband. Phil gave Dan his best puppy eyes and smiled innocently, pecking Dan's nose quickly.

"The wash?" He offered softly, giggling at little when Dan got flustered.

"You little fucker," Dan huffed, glaring slightly at Phil before getting up. Phil playfully slapped Dan's bum, laughing at his surprised squeak. Dan sauntered to the laundry room and emerged finally wearing pants, smiling softly at Phil. Phil smiled back and stood up, grabbing Dan's hips and pulling him into him. Dan blushed and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, smiling.

"You ready to go?" Phil asked softly, resting his forehead against Dan's. Dan nodded and went to pull away, but Phil only pulled him closer.

"Phil, we have to go," Dan whined, pouting up at his husband. Phil started to sway them, dancing around the lounge happily.

"Enjoy the alone time while it lasts," Phil mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Dan's lips before twirling him. Dan laughed softly and shook his head in mock shame before starting to fully dance with Phil. They danced until Phil's phone rang, interrupting their peaceful time together.

"Ignore it," Dan whined, wrapping his arms around Phil's hips. Phil sighed a little and grabbed his phone, quickly answering it regardless of Dan's protests.

"Hello? Yes. Sorry, we're headed there now. No, we did't. Dancing, Jen, we were dancing. No, it was not dirty dancing. Jeannette Marie. Sorry, babe. You know I love you, Jen. Okay, okay we're headed to the airport," Phil laughed, pausing as Jen questioned him. He hung up and smiled over at a pouting Dan, giggling a little.

"'Babe' and 'I love you'? Seriously Phil? I thought you were gay!" Dan pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Phil smiled and kissed over Dan's face, causing him to blush and giggle.

"You know Jen, love. Besides, I only call her babe. She calls me lion, it's only fair," Phil said happily as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's hips.

"But you're my lion, not hers!" he whined, pouting up at Phil. Phil just smiled softly and kissed Dan warmly, holding him close.

"Baby bear, you know you're the only one for me. Jen is gay," Phil laughed, watching the realization cross his face.

"Oh…how did I not know about this?" Dan whined, burying his head in Phil's neck to hide his embarrassment.

"You never hang out with the band?" Phil offered, giggling at Dan's whine. Dan huffed and rolled his eyes, playfully slapping Phil's chest.

"I'm always busy with meet and greets, and filming videos!" Dan pouted, huffing dramatically as he glared playfully at Phil. Phil just rolled his eyes and grabbed Dan's hand, tugging him downstairs.

"We're going to miss our flight, love," he said softly, pressing a kiss to Dan's temple before grabbing their bags. Dan grabbed Phil's free hand as they walked out of their flat and onto the busy streets of London, almost instantly being blinded by flashing cameras and deafened by screaming fangirls. Phil just smiled and waved, occasionally stopping to take a picture or sign a few things. Thankfully, they quickly got into their cab and escaped from the horde of screaming teenage girls. Dan almost instantly snuggled into Phil, his head buried in Phil's neck.

"Why do you have to be so popular?" Dan whined jokingly, resting a hand on Phil's thigh, which Phil soon held.

"It's my ass, I promise," Phil joked, pecking Dan's nose affectionately. Dan rolled his eyes and blushed, lightly slapping Phil's chest.

"What ass?" he teased, closing his eyes peacefully. Phil just giggled and gently dragged his fingers through Dan's hair, humming one of his own songs quietly as they drove.

Eventually, the cab arrived at the airport and promptly kicked them out, with something along the lines of "dirty fags getting my cab infected". Phil just kindly smiled and left the man a large tip, whilst Dan flipped him off angrily. Once again, they shoved their way through a large horde of fangirls, only to meet up with the band once on the plane. Dan took his seat by the window, as usual, and Phil sat next to him, snuggling into his side as they were (thankfully) in first class.

"So where're we going first again?" Dan asked softly, resting his head on Phil's chest sleepily. Phil just grinned and played with Dan's curly mess of hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Paris, and we'll have two off days there, which means I get to show you around," Phil smiled as Dan's eyes lit up. He smiled up at Phil, blushing slightly as he yawned.

"Paris? You've never taken me to Paris," he mumbled excitedly, snuggling closer to Phil. Phil just chuckled and pulled a blanket over them, kissing Dan's nose.

"There's a first time for everything," Phil joked, but Dan was already fast asleep. He smiled down at his husband and took another picture, only to post it on Twitter and Instagram once again. Dan just whined and grabbed Phil's phone, taking it from him. He laid it on their small table then set his next to it, grinning sleepily.

"Nap," Dan demanded, to which Phil happily complied. Little to their knowledge, Jen was happily taking pictures of the sleeping couple and posting them. However, one comment went completely unnoticed.

'Nice seeing that you're happy with Dan, Phillip. It's a shame you're coming back to Manchester - Charlie'


	3. 3 - Don't let me be gone

After hours of complete boredom, the plane finally landed in Paris. Dan, suddenly well rested and excited, jumped up and grabbed Phil's hand, trying to drag him off of the plane. Phil just laughed and grabbed their carry ones, walking with Dan.

"Oh my god, Phil! I can smell the croissants!" Dan said excitedly as he grabbed his bag. Phil just laughed and rolled his eyes, grinning happily down at Dan. Dan pulled Phil along to the baggage claim and quickly grabbed their suitcases, trying to leave the airport as soon as possible. Phil kissed Dan's temple and hummed quietly, following him compliantly.

"Let's go check in, and I'll take you to dinner, yeah?" Phil proposed cheerfully, causing Dan to nod quickly and grin more. Phil caught them a cab and climbed in, talking in fluent French, much to Dan's surprise.

"You never told me you could speak French!" Dan said excitedly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Phil.

"Guess it just slipped my mind. Three world tours teaches you new languages," He chuckled, kissing Dan's nose. Dan blushed and smiled, ignoring the happy look from the driver.

"Say something!" Dan encouraged, elbowing Phil slightly.

"Mon nom est Phil. Je suis totalement dans l'amour avec vous, chéri. Je ne peux pas attendre pour t'afficher notre hôtel de," Phil smirked, patting Dan's thigh. Dan blushed, even though he didn't know what Phil said. ( _My name is Phil. I am totally in love with you, darling. I can't wait to show you our fancy hotel_ ) He heard the driver break out into laughter, causing him to blush more.

"Vous deux êtes mariée, oui?" the driver asked, causing Phil to nod and laugh. ( _You two are married, yes?)_

"Malheureusement, je me suis coincé avec lui," Phil teased, his tone joking as the driver burst into laughter again. ( _Unfortunately, I got stuck with him_ ) Dan glanced between them, pouting.

"Mon…Mon nom est Dan?" he attempted, causing Phil to laugh again. ( _My…my name is Dan?_ )

"Clôturez assez, ours de bébé," he said gently, pressing a long kiss to Dan's cheek. ( _Close enough, baby bear_ ) The driver parked the cab, and Phil paid him generously, giving him a smile as they got out of the cab. Phil grabbed their bags and led Dan into the hotel, relishing in his shocked gasp as he saw how big it was.

"Holy shit, Phil!" Dan exclaimed, looking at Phil shockingly.

"It wasn't cheap, I won't lie, but it has a great view. Wait until you see our suite," Phil smirked, leading Dan inside. He checked in relatively quickly and led Dan to the lift, giving the lift operator the floor number. Once the lift stopped, Phil smiled kindly at the boy and kissed both of his cheeks, leaving a very confused and jealous Dan standing in the hallway. Phil generously tipped him before walking into the hallway, smiling at Dan almost as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell was that?" Dan asked angrily, glaring up at Phil. Phil looked down at Dan, his eyebrows furrowed, before he realized why Dan was angry. He laughed and kissed Dan sweetly, brushing his fringe out of his face.

"It's a French courtesy. Don't worry, he's obviously a top anyways," Phil smiled, laughing again at Dan's expression.

"Well, now I feel bad for just walking out," He huffed, pouting up at Phil.

"It's okay, love. They won't hate you if you don't," Phil hummed, kissing Dan's nose. Dan smiled lightly as Phil led him to their room, his eyes widened when he saw the golden plaque reading 'Suite de lune de miel'. He looked up at Phil, lost.

"What does it mean?" he asked softly, running his fingers gingerly over the black letters.

"Oh, that? It means Honeymoon Suite," Phil replied casually as he swiped the keycard through the slot. Dan's eyes widened more as the doors swung open, his jaw dropping.

"I can see the Eiffel Tower from our terrace!" He exclaimed, running onto the stone terrace. He giggled and proceeded to run through the suite, gasping and giggling at everything he saw. Phil just chuckled and slowly followed along, smiling at his husband's antics. Dan ended up flopping down on the bed, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to regain his breath. Phil smiled and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. He rested his head on Dan's chest and closed his eyes, smiling as Dan's hands found themselves in Phil's hair.

"I should go get ready for my hot date tonight," he joked, snuggling closer to Dan. Dan pouted down at Phil and wrapped his arms possessively around his husband, pulling him closer.

"And who's the lucky man?" He asked, feigning disinterest.

"You. We're going to the Eiffel Tower to have dinner," Phil replied nonchalantly, causing Dan to squeal excitedly.

"At the top? Like the do in movies?" He asked quickly, sitting up and leaning on his elbows, much to Phil's discomfort. Phil shifted his position and sat in Dan's lap, nodding.

"The restaurant isn't exactly on the top, it's more in the middle of the tower," Phil explained whilst burying his head in Dan's neck. Dan smiled and kissed Phil's temple gently, his arms finding their place around Phil's hips.

"Well, let's get going then," Dan teased, wiggling until Phil got up. Phil groaned quietly, which Dan quickly silenced with a kiss. They walked over to the bathroom suite, hand in hand, and soon got in the shower together.

Once clean, dressed, and a lot of bantering, they were walking the short distance to the Eiffel Tower. Phil was approached by a few stray fans, but they didn't bother them for long. Phil smiled as he led Dan into the clearly expensive restaurant, giggling a little at Dan's expression. They were quickly seated at a reserved table, which looked over all of Paris.

"This is really nice Phil," Dan said happily, grinning at his husband as they were served wine. Phil sipped his wine thoughtfully and smiled at Dan, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy it, because I have a big surprise for you," he replied, his tone light and teasing, which caused Dan to groan in protest.

"Phil! I hate surprises!" Dan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring playfully at him. Phil just rolled his eyes as they were served their meals and took a bite of his authentic French bread, chuckling a little.

"Don't lie. You adore them," he replied cheekily, laughing a little at Dan's pout.

"Can I have it now?" Dan asked curiously, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Phil. Phil stubbornly shook his head as they finished their meal and paid the check, standing up.

"Follow me," he offered, holding his hand out for Dan to take. Dan took his hand and grinned as Phil tugged him along, constantly asking him questions. Phil led him to one of the many bridges in Paris and sat Dan down on a bench, grinning.

"What is it?" Dan whined, dragging his words. Phil shuffled around in his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, smiling widely. Dan curiously unfolded it, his eyes widening as he scanned over the paper.

"Surprise!" Phil said happily, rocking on his heels slightly as he waited for Dan's reaction. However, his face fell as Dan remained silent.

"Phil," Dan started quietly, his voice low and soothing as if he were about to break bad news, "y-you know we can't adopt, right?"

"What do you mean?" Phil asked almost instantly, his heart breaking as Dan's eyes welled with tears.

"You'll be gone all the time, and I don't want to raise a kid all by myself. That's a lot of responsibility for one person," Dan said softly, his voice cracking slightly as he looked down at his lap.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Phil snapped, glaring at Dan. Dan's head shot up in shock as he gazed up at Phil, surprised.

"W-what do you mean?" Dan questioned nervously.

"I spent nearly a year trying to get this adoption in order! Hell, I've already picked out the kid and she knows too! You expect me to go back on my word and tell that poor little girl 'Oh never mind, my husband decided he doesn't want a kid'? That's ridiculous!" Phil yelled angrily, his fists clenched by his sides. Dan shrunk back and whimpered a little, his eyes welling with tears.

"Phil, I-" he started, but Phil quickly interrupted him.

"You what? What the fuck else can I give you so it's finally enough?" Phil snapped, his gaze softening as he saw Dan starting to sob. He just stood there numbly as Dan stood up and ran off. He mentally cursed himself as he ran after Dan, trying to catch up with him. Once he finally caught Dan, he wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and held onto him so he wouldn't run off again.

"Phil, let me go!" Dan yelled angrily, tears pouring down his cheeks as he thrashed in Phil's arms. Phil wordlessly held him, carefully peppering kisses on Dan's neck and shoulders until he calmed down.

"I'm so sorry, bear. I shouldn't have said that," Phil mumbled, his thumbs rubbing in soothing motions on Dan's hips. Dan sighed heavily and hiccuped, closing his eyes as he leaned into Phil.

"I forgive you. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'd love to adopt, but I'll just need you to be home," Dan mumbled, turning in Phil's arms and burying his head in Phil's neck.

"That's the second part of the surprise. After this tour, we're going on hiatus for four years," Phil replied, grinning a little at Dan's shocked gasp. Dan looked up and cupped Phil's cheeks, demandingly pulling him down for a kiss. As if it were a romance movie, rain started pouring down around them. They just laughed against each other's lips and bolted towards the street, quickly getting into a cab. Once they were back in the hotel room, they took a long, warm bath together, until Dan fell asleep in Phil's arms. Phil just smiled and kissed Dan's cheek, holding him close.

"Je t'aime, pour toujours et toujours," Phil mumbled happily. ( _I love you, forever and always)_


End file.
